mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przyjaźń to magia
Przyjaźń to magia, część 1 oraz Przyjaźń to magia, część 2 — dwa pierwsze odcinki serialu animowanego My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tych odcinkach Twilight Sparkle zostaje wysłana do Ponyville przez Księżniczkę Celestię w celu nadzorowania przygotowań do obchodów Letniego Święta Słońca, a także w celu zdobycia nowych przyjaciół. Tam, Twilight poznaje Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack i Fluttershy. Obchody zostają zakłócone przez Nightmare Moon, która zamierza pogrążyć Equestrię w wiecznych ciemnościach. Szóstka kucyków musi odnaleźć Klejnoty Harmonii, by powstrzymać zagrożenie. Fabuła (Część 1) Prolog Odcinek rozpoczyna się otwarciem książki oraz słowami narratora (którym jest Księżniczka Celestia) "Dawno, dawno temu". Później narrator opowiada o dwóch królewskich siostrach rządzących w magicznej krainie zwanej Equestrią. Całość uzupełniają animowane rysunki stylizowane na średniowieczne ilustracje. Siostry ukazane są jako smukłe alikorny, jedna biało-różowa, a druga w kolorze modrawego fiołka. Narrator kontynuuje, że starsza siostra używała swojej mocy by budzić słońce, a młodsza by wznosić księżyc. Czas mijał, a młodsza siostra robiła się coraz bardziej zazdrosna, że kucyki z Equestrii zajmowały się różnymi sprawami w dzień, a w nocy spały. Pewnej nocy, nie chciała nawet opuścić księżyca, by ustąpić miejsca nowemu dniu. Ta gorycz przekształciła ją w Nightmare Moon, pragnącą by noc zapanowała wiecznie. Skłoniło to starszą siostrę do użycia mocy Klejnotów Harmonii i wygnania młodszej na księżyc, na całe 1000 lat. Nauka w Canterlocie Głos narratora przechodzi w głos Twilight Sparkle, jednorożca, który leży na trawie w Canterlocie i czyta książkę. Kończy, mówiąc, że starsza siostra przejęła obowiązki młodszej i od tego czasu odpowiedzialna była zarówno za słońce jak i księżyc. Twilight zastanawia się nad tym co przeczytała i myśli, gdzie słyszała o Klejnotach Harmonii. Scena zanika i przechodzi w czołówkę. thumb|114px|Wieża, w której studiowała Twilight Kiedy Twilight biegnie do swojego domu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, trzy jednorożce: Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, oraz Minuette zastępują jej drogę by zaprosić ją na przyjęcie do Moondancer. Ona grzecznie odmawia, mówiąc, że ma przed sobą dużo nauki i ucieka, a Twinkleshine stwierdza, że dla Twilight książki są ważniejsze od przyjaciół. Twilight wciąż przemierza Canterlot, mijając również dwa inne jednorożce: Lyra Heartstrings i Amethyst Star. Lyra uśmiecha się i przyjacielsko macha do Twilight, ale ta nawet nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Przy otwieraniu drzwi do swojej pełnej książek wieży, przez przypadek uderza drzwiami swojego smoczego asystenta - Spike'a. Twilight każe mu znaleźć książkę "Proroctwa i Przepowiednie". Wtedy zauważa, że na jego ogonie znajduje się przebita paczka z prezentem. Spike tłumaczy, że wybierał się na wspomniane wcześniej przyjęcie, ale jednorożec twierdzi, że nie mają na to czasu, a smok odpowiada, że przecież trwają wakacje. Twilight wykorzystuje swoje magiczne zdolności, by odnaleźć książkę oraz nerwowo nawołuje Spike'a, który już ją znalazł. Wyczytuje w niej: "Według legendy, w najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego, gwiazdy pomogą jej uciec i sprowadzić noc nad krainę". Po przeczytaniu tych informacji, każe Spike'owi napisać list do Księżniczki Celestii i ostrzec ją przed niebezpieczeństwem. W czasie pisania listu Spike, sugeruje, że Księżniczka może na niego nie odpisać ponieważ jest zajęta przygotowaniami do Letniego Święta Słońca. Twilight odpowiada, że dzień święta to również przepowiadany najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego, i że Celestia musi o tym wiedzieć. Dodaje również, że odkąd się znają, Księżniczka nigdy w nią nie wątpiła oraz, że ufa jej bezgranicznie. Po chwili dochodzi odpowiedź na list, która brzmi: "Moja droga i niezawodna uczennico. Wiesz jak bardzo cenię twoją pilność i że ci ufam, ale przestań już czytać te zakurzone księgi". Poznawanie kucyków z Ponyville Twilight Sparkle i Spike lecą w złotym rydwanie, który napędzany jest przez dwa Pegazy z królewskiej straży. Spike kontynuuje czytanie listu, w którym Celestia pisze do Twilight, że życie to coś więcej niż nauka, dlatego powierza jej nadzorowanie przygotowań do Letniego Święta Słońca, które tego roku odbędzie się w miasteczku Ponyville. List zakończony jest zdaniem... Twilight Sparkle jęczy na samą myśl o tym, więc Spike stara się ją pocieszyć i mówi jej, że w Ponyville szybko uwinie się z nadzorem, a potem będzie mogła zatrzymać się w bibliotece, gdzie na pewno uda jej się znaleźć dowód na powrót Nightmare Moon. thumb|left|Pierwszy kucyk, którego spotyka Twilight Wkrótce po wylądowaniu Spike stara się jednak namówić Twilight Sparkle na zawarcie kilku nowych znajomości, sugerując, że może tutejsze kucyki są interesujące i zabawne. Podchodzi do nich różowy kucyk, ale kiedy Twilight Sparkle mówi "Witaj", ona zatrzymuje oddech, napina się jak sprężyna i ucieka. Applejack thumb|Przedstawię ci całą rodzinę Apple! Twilight i Spike przybywają na farmę Sweet Apple, gdzie widzą Applejack strącającą jabłka z drzew tylnymi kopytami. Ona energicznie potrząsa kopytem Twilight, a kiedy słyszy, że przyszła by sprawdzić żywność na obchody święta, oferuje jej skosztowanie kilku specjałów. Applejack dzwoni trójkątem i wzywa całą swoją liczną rodzinę do nakrycia do stołu, przedstawiając przy okazji kolejnych członków rodziny fioletowej klaczy. Twilight jest zadowolona jakością jedzenia i grzecznie mówi, że musi iść dalej. Odrzuca również zaproszenie Apple Bloom na deser, ale kiedy widzi smutne miny wszystkich domowników, postanawia niechętnie zostać jeszcze chwilę. Po posiłku dalej idzie z mocno wywalonym brzuchem i stęka, że zjadła za dużo szarlotki. Rainbow Dash thumb|left Po uczcie u rodziny Apple, Spike wspomina o kucyku zwanym Rainbow Dash, który miał zająć się oczyszczeniem nieba z chmur i zadbaniem o dobrą pogodę. Dash przypadkowo wpada na Twilight, w wyniku czego obie wpadają do błotnistej kałuży. Rainbow chichocze i przeprasza, po czym sprowadza nad Twilight deszczowe chmury, by trochę ją oczyścić, a potem tworzy małe tornado by wysuszyć jej sierść, co powoduje, że jej grzywa puszy się i skręca. Rainbow i Spike'a tak rozśmieszył ten widok, że obydwoje upadają na ziemię ze śmiechu. Twilight konkluduje, że ten pegaz to Rainbow Dash i przedstawia się, mówiąc, że przyszła sprawdzić stan pogody. Rainbow nonszalancko wzrusza kopytami i mówi, że zrobi to po zakończeniu ćwiczeń do pokazu dla Wonderbolts. Twilight drwi z tego pomysłu, co skłoniło Dash do zaprezentowania swoich umiejętności. Stwierdza, że jest w stanie oczyścić niebo w zaledwie dziesięć sekund, a na wypowiedziane przez Twilight "Akurat", z niezwykłą szybkością rozgramia wszystkie chmury. Rainbow chichocze na widok zdumionych min i mówi, że Twilight i Spike mają śmieszne miny. Faktycznie, oboje stali z buziami otwartymi na całą szerokość. Dash śmiejąc mówi, że jeszcze chętnie by się z Twilight kiedyś spotkała, po czym odlatuje. Gdy zostawiła smoka i Twilight samych, Spike mówi ,,Rainbow jest odlotowa!" i zaczyna znów chichotać z fryzury swojej towarzyszki. Rarity thumb Wydarzenia przenoszą się do wnętrza ratuszu. Spike wzdycha i mówi "Ale super!", a Twilight przytakuje, że owszem dekoracje są piękne. "Nie dekoracje, ona." Spike wskazuje na Rarity, a nad jego głowa pojawiają się małe, różowe serduszka. Twilight przewraca oczami i wita się z Rarity, która po dokończeniu dekoracji odwraca się do niej. Widząc nieuporządkowaną grzywę Twilight, zabiera ją do swojego butiku, by przywrócić jej prawidłowy wygląd. Twilight oczywiście nie jest z tego zadowolona. W czasie przemian, Rarity pyta skąd Twilight w ogóle pochodzi. Kiedy odpowiada, że przyjechała z Canterlotu, Rarity zachwyca się i wychwala to niezwykle wyrafinowane miejsce, po czym prosi, by Twilight coś więcej jej o nim opowiedziała. Kiedy odwraca się po kilka nowych klejnotów do sukienki, Twilight w obawie, że w końcu dojdzie do tego, że Rarity zafarbuje jej ogon na zielono, bierze Spike'a i ucieka. Spike jednak w dalszej drodze dalej wspomina pięknego jednorożca, na co Twilight poucza go, mówiąc: "Skup się, Casanovo". Fluttershy Na koniec Twilight musi sprawdzić tylko czy muzyka jest na odpowiednim poziomie. Po chwili słyszą ze Spikiem chór ptaków. Żółty pegaz z różową grzywą dyryguje śpiewakom, a jednemu uprzejmie mówi, że zostaje z tyłu. Twilight podchodzi i dość głośno mówi "Hop, hop!", co powoduje, że przestraszone ptaki odlatują. thumb|left Twilight przeprasza za spłoszenie śpiewaków i prawi pegazowi komplementy dotyczące muzyki, ale on patrzy tylko nieśmiało w ziemię i nic nie mówi. Jednorożec stara się przerwać niezręczną ciszę pytaniem o imię, ale pegaz odpowiada tak cicho, że nie można rozszyfrować co mówi. Po kolejnej nieręcznej pauzie, Twilight mówi, że z muzyką wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku i kieruje się w stronę biblioteki. Pegaz zauważa Spike'a i radośnie woła "Malutki smoczek!". W pośpiechu przewraca Twilight i z zachwytem pędzi do Spike'a, ale Twilight przy pomocy swojej magii usadawia go na swoim grzbiecie i odchodzi, ale pegaz podąża za nimi i wyjawia smokowi swoje imię - Fluttershy. Do czasu dotarcia do biblioteki Spike opowiada Fluttershy historię swojego życia, zaczynając, że wykluł się z fioletowo-zielonego jaja i kończąc przyjazdem do Ponyville. Gdy docierają do biblioteki, Twilight próbuje się jej pozbyć twierdząc, że musi położyć Spike'a do łóżka. Fluttershy mówi, że chętnie sama to zrobi, ale Twilight wyrzuca ją za drzwi i życzy dobrej nocy. Wewnątrz biblioteki jest ciemno, widać jedynie oczy Twilight i Spike'a. Smok sarkastycznie narzeka na nieodpowiednie zachowanie Twilight, a ona przyznaje mu rację, ale jednocześnie tłumaczy, że chciała jak najszybciej zabrać się za naukę o Nightmare Moon, bez bandy szalonych kucyków próbujących się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Wtedy zapalają się światła, a oczom Twilight i Spike'a ukazuje się dość spora grupa kucyków, krzyczących "Niespodzianka!". Wszędzie latają serpentyny i balony, a scena powoli się przyciemnia. Pinkie Pie thumb|Niespodzianka! Różowy kucyk, który pojawił się już wcześniej, przedstawia się jako Pinkie Pie i mówi, że urządził na cześć Twilight imprezę. Jest bardzo rozmowna, właściwie nie pozwala Twilight dojść do słowa i tłumaczy jej, że zna wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville, więc kiedy ją zobaczyła, od razu wiedziała, że jest nowa i postanowiła wyprawić dla niej przyjęcie, by ta nie czuła się samotna. Twilight nalewa sobie soku. Okazuje się jednak, że pomyliła butelki i wlała sobie do kieliszka ostry sos, po którego wypiciu z płonącą grzywa i ogonem komicznie uciekła z pokoju. Pinkie polewa owym sosem jedną z babeczek i zajada ze smakiem, co powoduje, że inne kucyki patrzą na nią niezręcznie; ta jednak uważa, że ketchup jest dobry do wszystkiego. Pokój Twilight Twilight leży w swoim łóżku i z irytacją zerka na zegarek. Spike wchodzi do jej pokoju i zaprasza ją na jedną z imprezowych gier. Ona naskakuje na niego, ale Spike tłumaczy jej, że w wigilię Święta Słońca wszyscy się bawią, oraz że nikt nie chce przegapić momentu, w którym Księżniczka Celestia budzi słońce. W końcu jednak odpuszcza i wychodzi. Twilight drwiąco powtarza jego ostatnie zdanie i dramatycznie żali się samej sobie. Później patrzy na księżyc i powtarza słowa z legendy o Lunie, które zapamiętała. Wtedy z powrotem pojawia się Spike i przypomina jej o święcie. Powrót Nightmare Moon thumb Pinkie Pie spotyka się z Twilight i Spikiem w miejscowym ratuszu, gdzie odbywają się uroczystości związane z Letnim Świętem Słońca, i opowiada im jak bardzo podekscytowana jest całym tym wydarzeniem. Ptasi chór Fluttershy zaczyna śpiewać, a Burmistrzyni wygłasza krótkie przemówienie i zapowiada Księżniczkę Celestię. W czasie tego przemówienia Twilight nerwowo zerka na księżyc, który jest w trakcie transformacji. Okazuje się również, że Księżniczka jest nieobecna. Pinkie zaczyna krzyczeć kiedy zauważa niesamowicie świecącą mgłę, a wszystkie zgromadzone kucyki zatrzymują oddech. Twilight rozpoznaje kucyka, która wyłania się z mgły, a kiedy nazywa go Księżniczką Luną, Spike mdleje. Nightmare Moon mówi do wszystkich kucyków: left|thumb Pinkie Pie bierze jej pytanie na poważnie i podaje jej kilka swoich odpowiedzi, ale Applejack zatyka jej buzię babeczką, a równocześnie trzyma wyrywającą się do bitki Rainbow Dash. Nightmare Moon kontynuuje i zwraca się do Fluttershy i Rarity z oskarżającymi pytaniami, co powoduje, że Twilight mówi: Po tym jak Twilight ujawnia tożsamość Nightmare Moon, wszystkie kucyki wstrzymują oddech ze zdenerwowania, a Luna mówi jej, że jest pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy. Pyta Twilight, czy wie również po co tu przybyła, ale jednorożec był zbyt przerażony by odpowiedzieć. Odcinek kończy się na słowach Nightmare Moon, która mówi, że "Ten długi dzień, moje drogie kucyki, będzie waszym ostatnim. Bo od tej pory noc będzie trwała... wiecznie!". Potem śmieje się maniakalnie, przy odgłosach piorunów, a Twilight uświadamia sobie, że może być już tylko gorzej. Fabuła (Część 2) Odcinek zaczyna się podsumowaniem części poprzedniej i wznawia się w czasie diabolicznego śmiechu Nightmare Moon. Pani Burmistrz nakazuje Królewskim Strażnikom rozpocząć za nią pościg, podejrzewając, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za zniknięcie Księżniczki Celestii. Luna jednak odpycha ich od siebie za pomocą piorunów i w postaci błyszczącej mgły ucieka z ratusza. Rainbow Dash wyrywa się Applejack i podąża za nią, jednak mgła jest dla niej za szybka i znika w oddali. Dash widzi Twilight wybiegającą na zewnątrz i zastanawia się co zamierza zrobić. thumb|left|Krok 1: Podsłuchaj swoich wrogów. Krok 2: Zastaw na nich pułapki, by ich misja skończyła się fiaskiem. W bibliotece Twilight kładzie Spike'a do łóżka i gorączkowo zaczyna szukać informacji o Klejnotach Harmonii. Rainbow wlatuje do środka i konfrontuje się z Twilight, oskarżając ją o szpiegostwo, z powodu jej wiedzy na temat Nightmare Moon. Nagle zostaje powstrzymana przez Applejack, która każe jej się uspokoić i pyta Twilight co się dzieje. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy dołączają do AJ i Dashie i słuchają wyjaśnień Twilight na temat Klejnotów. Twilight przyznaje się, że nie wie czym są elementy, gdzie się znajdują i jak działają. Pinkie szybko znajduje odpowiednią książkę, z której Twilight wyczytuje nazwy pięciu Klejnotów Harmonii: Dobroci, Śmiechu, Szczodrości, Uczciwości i Lojalności. Czyta również, że podobno istnieje szósty klejnot, o którym nic nie wiadomo, a znane pięć najpewniej znajdują się w pradawnym zamku królewskich sióstr, w Lesie Everfree. Bez wiedzy kucyków, Nightmare Moon przysłuchuje się całej rozmowie po czym odlatuje do lasu. Klif Twilight Sparkle prosi inne kucyki aby pozwoliły jej pójść do lasu samej, ale Applejack mówi jej, że kucyki nie opuszczają swoich przyjaciół. Spacerując po lesie AJ wspomina, że w nim wszystko jest inaczej niż w Equestrii. W czasie ich rozmowy, granatowa mgła przemieszcza się wzdłuż klifu pod nimi. Rainbow stara się je nastraszyć i mówi im, że kucyki, które raz weszły do lasu nigdy z niego nie wyszły. Kiedy kończy to zdanie, załamuje się pod nimi klif, a mgła znika, przez nikogo nie zauważona. thumb|Twilight: Pokręciło cię!? Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash instynktownie idą w powietrzu i zatrzymują obsuwające się w dół Pinkie Pie i Rarity, ale Applejack i Twilight wciąż spadają ku przepaści. AJ udaje się złapać wystającego z ziemi korzenia, jednak Twilight zwisa na krawędzi. Applejack ostrożnie przesuwa się w dół i chwyta ją za kopyta, mówi, że uratuje się tylko wtedy gdy się puści. Twilight z początku protestuje, ale kiedy Applejack przekonuje ją, że mówi prawdę, jednorożec postanawia jej zaufać i puszcza się. Twilight spada w dół, jednak w pewnym momencie zostaje złapana przez Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy. W czasie kiedy Applejack schodzi na dół, po skałach, mgła przelatuje nad kucykami w kierunku sylwetki potwora, która zaczyna przerażająco ryczeć. Mantykora thumb|left Rainbow Dash opowiada o tym co przed chwilą z Fluttershy zrobiły, kiedy rozwścieczona Mantykora pojawia się przed grupą. Mimo cichych protestów Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack i Rainbow Dash starają się walczyć ze zwierzęciem. W końcu pegaz nie wytrzymuje i każe swoim przyjaciółkom przestać. Ostrożnie zbliża się do mantikory, która nabiera do niej zaufania i pokazuje jej cierń wbity w łapę. Fluttershy usuwa go, a pozostałe kucyki bezpiecznie przechodzą dalej. Kiedy Twilight zapytała, skąd Fluttershy wiedziała o cierniu, ona po prostu odpowiedziała, że nie miała o nim pojęcia. Las thumb|Naucz się stawiać czoła swoim lękom Cierń wyciągnięty z łapy mantikory, przeistacza się w mgłę, która przemieszcza się między kopytami kucyków i wnika w niektóre drzewa. Księżyc chowa się za drzewami powodując, że w lesie panuje ciemność, a monstrualnie wyglądające drzewa warczą na bohaterki. Wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć z przerażenia, z wyjątkiem Pinkie, która ku zaskoczeniu swoich przyjaciół, zaczyna się śmiać. Pinkie pie zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Laughter Song, która mówi, że najlepszym sposobem na przezwyciężenie strachu jest śmiech. Początkowo kucyki są do tego nastawione sceptycznie, ale po chwili również zaczynają wyśmiewać straszne twarze i rozweselać się, a utwór kończą turlając się ze śmiechu. Wąż Morski thumb|left|Rarity pomaga wężowi z jego małym, wąsowym problemem Rozbawione kucyki idą ścieżką dopóki nie dochodzą do wzburzonej rzeki. Turbulencje spowodowane są przez ekstrawaganckiego węża morskiego, który jest zrozpaczony utratą wąsa przez fioletową mgłę. Applejack i Rainbow Dash są niewzruszone utratą wąsa i nie rozumieją jak można tak przejmować się wyglądem, ale Rarity postanawia mu pomóc. Rarity wyrywa jedną z jego łusek i odcina sobie nią ogon, po czym przywiązuje go do węża za pomocą magii. Wąż uspokaja się i jest jej bardzo wdzięczny. Postanawia również, że pozwoli im przejść na drugą stronę rzeki po swoim grzbiecie, aby te nie musiały moczyć kopytek. Shadowbolts Twilight zauważa w oddali ruiny zamku, wyłaniające się z gęstej mgły. Biegnie w jego kierunku, ale z powodu urwanego mostu o mało co nie spadła w przepaść, została jednak złapana przez Rainbow. thumb Rainbow postanawia przelecieć na drugą stronę i przywiązać most, by jej przyjaciółki mogły spokojnie przejść. Kiedy ląduje, słaby głos woła jej imię, a fioletowa mgła przelatuje pod nią. Głos mówi, że jest ona najlepszą lotniczką w Equestrii oraz, że chce by została kapitanem ich grupy - Shadowbolts. Nazwa ta brzmi podobnie do nazwy zespołu Wonderbolts, do którego chciałaby dołączyć Rainbow. Dash przyjmuje propozycję, ale zanim do nich dołączy musi przywiązać most. Wtedy przywódczyni grupy stawia jej ultimatum: albo przyjaciele, albo sława. Twilight ostrzega ją by ich nie słuchała, ale wtedy mgła zaczyna gęstnieć, sprawiając, że już jej nie słychać. Dash grzecznie odmawia i przywiązuje linę. Wtedy Shadowbolts przemieniają się w fioletową mgłę i znikają. Kucyki bezpiecznie przechodzą na drugą stronę mostu i podążają w stronę zamku. Klejnoty Harmonii Kucyki wchodzą do ruin zamku i stają przed kamiennymi kulami ułożonymi na piedestale, które Twilight bierze za Klejnoty Harmonii. Dash i Fluttershy chwytają kule i ostrożnie kładą je u stóp Twilight, a Pinkie zauważa, że jest ich tu tylko pięć. Twilight wyjaśnia, że kiedy jest pięć, "iskra" sprawi, że odnajdzie się szósty. Kucyki opuszczają pomieszczenie tak cicho jak mogą, kiedy Twilight stara się użyć swojej magii na kulach, ale wtedy pojawia się fioletowa mgła, która porywa kamienne kule w wietrzny wir. Twilight skacze w środek wiru, by odzyskać klejnoty i znika razem z nimi i fioletową mgłą. Inne kucyki przybywają za późno by ocalić przyjaciółkę, zauważają jednak światła w innej części zamku, do której się udają. Twilight, Nightmare Moon i kamienne kule pojawiają się ponownie w innej sali. Twilight i Nightmare Moon biegną w swoim kierunku, aby się skonfrontować. thumb|Twilight stara się odnaleźć tajemniczą iskrę Tuż przed zderzeniem, Twilight teleportuje się, a następnie pojawia obok kul. Próbuje użyć swojej magii do stworzenia "iskry", jednak Nightmare Moon przemienia się w mgłę i materializuje się przed nią, po czym odpycha jak najdalej od kul. Przez chwilę kule się błyszczą, jednak ku zadowoleniu Nightmare Moon, szybko przestają. Nightmare Moon niszczy je i triumfuje swoje zwycięstwo. W tej samej chwili Twilight słyszy głosy swoich przyjaciółek, które idą jej z pomocą, a w jej wnętrzu zapala się "iskra". Wygłasza więc Nightmare Moon wykład o Klejnotach Harmonii i mówi, że nie udało jej się ich zniszczyć ponieważ one są "tu", a pozostałe kucyki pojawiają się tuż za nią. Fragmenty rozbitych kamiennych kuli lewitują wokół każdego z kucyków, a Twilight wyjaśnia jakie klejnoty reprezentują i które wydarzenia pomogły jej do tego dojść. Nightmare Moon protestuje twierdząc, że nie posiadają szóstego klejnotu, ale Twilight wyjaśnia jej ze łzami radości w oczach, że szósty klejnot zapłoną w niej kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że pozostała piątka kucyków jest jej przyjaciółmi. [[Plik:S01E02_Kucyki_aktywują_moc_Klejnotów_Harmonii.png|thumb|left|Przyjaźń to magia!]] Kiedy Twilight kończy przemowę, odłamki przekształcają się w klejnoty i unoszą główne bohaterki w powietrze, a emanująca z nich tęcza ogarnia Nightmare Moon. Twilight otwiera oczy, które oślepiają pokój białym światłem. Gdy światło blednie, kucyki odkrywają, że ogon Rarity odrósł, a wszystkie one mają biżuterię, która odpowiada ich znaczkom. Applejack przyznaje, że myślała, że Twilight "tylko tak gada", jednak teraz zrozumiała, że naprawdę reprezentują klejnoty harmonii. Zakończenie thumb Wraz ze wschodem słońca pojawia się Księżniczka Celestia, która wyjaśnia, że wiedziała o tym że Twilight posiada pokłady magii zdolne do pokonania Nightmare Moon, jednak mogła je uwolnić tylko poprzez napełnienie jej serca prawdziwą przyjaźnią. Wkrótce możemy zobaczyć mniejszego alikorna, a wokół niego odłamki zbroi. Kucyk nosi ciemno niebieską koronę i ma grzywę w jasnym odcieniu niebieskiego. Celestia podchodzi do niego i nazywa go Księżniczką Luną, po czym oferuje jej swoją siostrzaną przyjaźń. Kucyki są zaskoczone, kiedy Księżniczka nazywa Lunę swoją siostrą, nawet Twilight, która przecież czytała, że królewskie jednorożce były siostrami. Zapłakana Luna akceptuje propozycję siostry, twierdząc, że przez ten cały czas na wygnaniu, bardzo za nią tęskniła. Księżniczki przytulają się, a wzruszona Pinkie zaczyna płakać rzewnymi łzami. Po chwili jednak wraca do siebie i ogłasza, że wpadła na pomysł. Nowa misja Twilight Sparkle thumb Akcja przenosi się z powrotem do Ponyville, gdzie okazuje się, że pomysłem Pinkie było zorganizowanie imprezy, celebrującej pojednanie zwaśnionych sióstr - jednak Twilight wydaje się być przygnębiona. Pytana o powód, wyjawia Celestii, że je smutna bo będzie musiała opuścić nowych przyjaciół i samotnie powrócić do Canterlotu. Wtedy Księżniczka Celestia powierza jej nową misję: ma studiować magię przyjaźni w Ponyville i wysyłać jej raporty o postępach. Twilight Sparkle jest zachwycona myślą, że może zostać z przyjaciółmi i obiecuje studiować ciężej niż dotychczas. Ciekawostki thumb|201px|Nightmare Moon w klepsydrze. * W domu Twilight Sparkle, w jej klepsydrze, widzimy przez chwilę Nightmare Moon (04:30 - 04:33) * Dom Twilight Sparkle to dosłowna wieża z kości słoniowej. * W czasie imprezowej sceny, szary pegaz z grzywą w kolorze słomy, pojawia się w tle, w kilku ujęciach. W czasie sekwencji z ostrym sosem, jej twarz początkowo jest zasłonięta, ale po zakończeniu nalewania go przez Twilight, widzimy ją całą. W czasie tej sceny jej oczy wyglądają dość nietypowo: każde patrzy w inną stronę. Lauren Faust tłumaczyła, że zez tego kucyka to zwykły błąd animatora, ale fanom tak się spodobał, że postanowiono pozostawić go z zezem już do końca serii. Przez owych fanów został również spopularyzowany i nazwany Derpy Hooves. * Podczas jednej ze scen, Pinkie zjadła babeczkę z ketchupem, jednak w późniejszym odcinku, kiedy spróbowała tęczy, była dla niej za ostra * Spike opowiadał Fluttershy, że wykluł się z fioletowo-zielonego jaja, lecz w późniejszym odcinku, kiedy Twilight opowiada jak zdobyła swój znaczek, widzimy jak smoczek wykluwa się z fioletowego jaja z ciemnofioletowymi kropkami Cytaty (Część 1) :Twilight Sparkle: Chwytaj za pióro: Do Księżniczki. :Spike: Już się robi! :Twilight Sparkle: Droga nauczycielko, jak wiesz dalej studiuję magię i właśnie odkryłam, że stoimy na krawędzi przepaści! :Spike: Czekaj: Przepy...przepy... :Twilight Sparkle: Otchłani? :Spike: Chła... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Czeluści? (Spike patrzy na nią zakłopotany) Ugh! Odkryłam, że stanie się coś złego! Bo widzisz, mityczna Księżniczka Luna może odzyskać wolność i wrócić do Equestrii i sprowadzić na nas wieczną noc! Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by to proroctwo się spełniło. Czekam na twoją odpowiedź. Twa wierna uczennica, Twilight Sparkle. :Spike: Uczennica Twilight... Sparkle. Miodzio! :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie! Wyślij. :Spike: Teraz? :Twilight Sparkle: No jasne! :Spike: Uh, ja tam się nie chcę mądrzyć, ale ona ma teraz na głowie przygotowania do Letniego Święta Słońca. A to już przecież pojutrze! :Twilight Sparkle: Właśnie dlatego. Pojutrze odbędą się tysięczne obchody Letniego Święta Słońca. Księżniczka musi dostać list niezwłocznie! :Spike: Newło... nezwło... :Twilight Sparkle: Natychmiast! :Twilight Sparkle: Eeeee... witaj! :Pinkie Pie: Aaaaaaaa!!!! :Twilight Sparkle: 'No rzeczywiście, ubaw po pachy. :'Twilight Sparkle: Pff. Przestań. W życiu nie przyjmą pegaza, który nie umie zapewnić pogody na ważny dzień. :Rainbow Dash: Ej. Gdy zechcę rozpędzę te chmury w dziesięć sekund. :Twilight Sparkle: Akurat. :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze jedna pętla i po krzyku! I co powiesz? Dziesięć. Krótkich. Sekund. :Rarity: Na lśniące gwiazdy, skarbie! Co to ma być za coiffure? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, chodzi o moją grzywę? Um, nie ma o czym mówić. Chcę tylko sprawdzić dekoracje i zejdę ci z oczu. :Rarity: To wszystko pięknie, ale co z twoimi włosami? :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz, dokąd mnie zabierasz? Na pomoc! :Pinkie Pie: No co ty, każda porządna impreza musi być hałaśliwa, inaczej to wiesz: jest nud-na! Widziałyśmy się na początku, pamiętasz? Ty się witałaś, a ja na to dech, pamiętasz? Nie widziałam cię wcześniej, a to znaczy, że jesteś tu nowa, bo ja znam wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville i jeśli jesteś nowa to znaczy, że jeszcze nikogo nie znasz i nie masz tu żadnych przyjaciół. A jeśli nie masz przyjaciół to jesteś samotna. Zrobiło mi się smutno i coś mi przyszło do głowy, pomyślałam dech, "Trzeba urządzić wielką-odlotową-szaloną imprezę i zaprosić wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville!". I teraz masz całe tłumy przyjaciół! :Pani Burmistrz: '''A teraz pozwólcie że wam przedstawię władczynię naszej krainy. Tę samą, która sprowadza na niebo słońce i księżyc! Dobrą, mądrą, ta, która miłościwie panuje w Equestrii. Księżniczkę Celestię! Cytaty (Część 2) '''Twilight Sparkle: *''Nie spałeś dzisiaj całą noc. Bardzo niezdrowo dla małego smoka. Klejnoty, Klejnoty, Klejnoty... Uch! Nikt nie pokona Księżniczki Luny bez Klejnotów Harmonii? ''--- Twilight *''Jak go znalazłaś?'' --- Do Pinkie, która znalazła przewodnik o klejnotach harmonii *''Zaraz, zaraz. To miło z waszej strony, ale powinnam zrobić to sama.'' --- Twilight, do reszty przyjaciółek. *''Jak to inaczej? --- Twilight o różnicy Lasu Everfree, a Equestrii. *''Pokręciło cię? ''--- Do Applejack, która powiedziała jej, że ma się puścić. *''Ten stary zamek może być o krok, a my go nie zauważymy. ''--- O zamku z klejnotami harmonii. '''Rarity: ' *''Uh, chyba żartujesz! W takim miejscu? Kto by tu wchodził? --- Rarity odnośnie do Lasu Everfree *''Och. Nie mogę patrzeć na te poprzekrzywiane drzewa. Tylko tego nam brakowało. --- Rarity, gdy widzi straszne drzewa. *''Och, nie widziałam Cię, przepraszam.'' --- Rarity *''Jak możecie tak mówić? Jesteście okropnie gruboskórne? Ooo, Mój biedaku, Masz takie piękne, lśniące łuski. --- Rarity do węża morskiego. *''To zbrodnia przeciwko dobremu stylowi i ja nie mogę tego tak zostawić! --- Rarity, gdy usłyszała problem węża morskiego. *''Prawda? Już nigdy go sobie nie obetnę.'' --- Rarity o swoim ogonie. Applejack Nakryto do stołu koledzy! *''Nie ma o czym mówić. My, kucyki, nie puszczamy przyjaciół samych do ciemnego lasu. Trzymamy się razem jak karmel i pieczone jabłka.'' --- Applejack do Twilight. *''To okropne miejsce. Tam jest inaczej niż w Equestrii.'' --- Applejack odnosząc się do lasu Everfree. *''Rainbow, weź przestań.'' --- Applejack do Rainbow Dash, która opowiada straszne, zmyślone historie. *''Iiicha! Chcesz mnie zabrać na przejażdżkę.'' --- Applejack określając zachowanie mantykory. *''No pięknie. Zdaje się, że w coś wdepnęłam.'' --- Applejack *''To tylko błoto. Aaaa!'' --- Applejack, która mówi Fluttershy, że wdepnęła błoto. Galeria Zobacz również *Laughter Song *Klejnoty Harmonii * Letnie Święto Słońca en:Friendship is Magic, part 1 de:Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 es:La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 it:L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte ja:ようこそポニービルへ ko:우정은 마법, 1부 ru:Магия дружбы. Часть 1 sv:Vänskap är magisk, del 1 Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu